The boy who lived
by doc boy
Summary: What if Harry's parents were never killed? How would his life turn up? Would he be happier? Read to find out... Please review... Thank you...


The boy who lived

I do not Harry Potter

Lily and James Potter were a nice little couple who lived in a small village known as Godric's hollow. While Lily seemed to be what you would call 'normal' James was not normal and not in a bad way. James potter was a wizard and grew up learning in a place called Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. While James's parents were wizards Lily's parents were normal non magic people; Also known as muggles. As a wizard born it was only a matter of time until James would show signs of magical abilities. As a muggle born it was a matter of luck and coincidence that Lily would become a wizard while her sister petunia remained a muggle which lead to a situation of hatred, competition and jealousy between the two sisters. While at school Lily and James didn't get along very well because James had an arrogant personality. While not knowing it they would learn to get along and would eventually fall in love and get married. After three years of marriage they now find themselves living in Godric's hollow with a little boy named Harry. Just like James harry had messy black hair without hope of becoming tidy and had the same green eyes his mother had. The parents loved their son to no end and he shared the same feelings for them. Our story begins in Christmas Eve as the Potters celebrate the family holiday. While eating the Christmas dinner they had an old friend over for dinner. His name was Serious Black. He and James were the best of friends since their first day at Hogwarts. Serious would later be the best man in James wedding and Harry's godfather so he was like family to them. As a gift for the little tyke Serious brought him a toy broom stick that floats twenty centimeters above the ground and he loved it. A while after the meal has ended the two adults sat at the table drinking a cup of tea while little harry was riding on the broom having the time of his life cooing with joy and had a wide smile on his face.

"So what did I tell him? I wasn't the one who did it, it was john" said Serious while telling his friends about a little misunderstanding he had with a coworker about misplacing a piece of equipment. Serious worked as a Doctor at the local clinic.

"Yeah but you gotta understand why he thought it was you. He did place it by your desk"

"Yeah I know" said Serious who turned to look at harry who just landed his broom and walked off and was starting to wobble. Given the fact that he was going in circles he has gotten dizzy. Since he was such a good time they didn't want to make him stop which might have been a mistake now that he's become dizzy. Harry has almost fallen to the floor but in a quick act of reflex Serious got up and caught him. Harry looked up and cooed

"Seeious…"

"Hi little guy, do you looked the broom?"

Harry cooed in happiness which probably meant yes

"What do you say Harry?" asked Lily as Serious picked him up

"Tank you…" he said happily

"You're welcome Harry" said serious happily and put a big wet kiss on his cheek and harry laughed and reached his arms to hug serious and he put harry against his chest and he put his arms around Serious's neck while Serious gently danced in his place to entertain Harry and slightly rubbed his back in case he was nuances from the broom ride.

"So how are you guys doing with your jobs?" he asked

"It's doing great" said the two parents. Lily was an elementary school teacher while James was an engineer.

As an elementary school teacher she sometimes sees kids showing first signs of magic but was lucky to have the same fate and future at Hogwarts to not be freaked out about it.

"You'd be surprised to know how many kids show first sings of magic in my class. Sometimes it's a few each year or one every few years?"

"Really?" Said Serious while still playing with Harry

"Yeah it's kinda of amazing"

"We are becoming more and more common" joked James and the three laughed as harry yawned loudly and rested back in Serious's shoulder.

"You want me to put him to bed?" asked serious

"Sure why not" said Lily

"Just wait we want to kiss him good night" said Lily as Serious waited for Lily and James to give the little one year old baby a kiss on the forehead as serious took him upstairs to his bed room and his parents sat back in their seats

"Do you think he's gonna become a wizard?" asked Lily

"It's hard to say. With a marriage between a wizard and a muggle born it could be a fifty, fifty chance. But at least it would be more likely if we were both wizards"

"Right" said Lily

"Even if he won't be a wizard it would be nice to raise a non-magical child. We would love him just the same"

"We sure will" said Lily as they kissed each other on the lips as Serious walked down the stairs

"Is he asleep?" asked Lily

"Fell into dream world as soon as I put him down" said Serious

"Great, thanks for putting him to sleep and coming over"

"It was my pleasure, thanks for inviting me" said serious

"You're welcome" said the two parents as Serious looked at the clock. It read ten twenty.

"Well I think I should be getting home. It's kinda late" he said

"Are you sure? We still have a bit of that your cake left"

"Yeah I should be getting along I had a hectic day. Thanks anyway"

"Okay" said the two parents as they stood to say goodbye to their old friend as he said

"Thanks again for inviting me. Enjoy the cake"

"Thank you" said the parents as they hugged him good bye and Lily asked

"So will we see you on new year's eve?"

"Absolutely" said Serious and smiled widely as he hugged the two parents once again as they walked him to their front porch as he got on his flying motorcycle

"Have a goodnight guys" he said as he started the bike

"You too" said James who had his arms around Lily's shoulder as Serious took off as they waved goodbye while he slowly become a small dot in the sky and eventually disappeared from sight. As the two parents went back inside for a good night's sleep…

To be continued…

Well? What do you think? Pretty cute and touching huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


End file.
